


Désordre Sanglant

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cock Worship, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Takes Care of You, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Endometriosis Symptoms, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification of Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sam Spills the Beans, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean decides it’s time that he helps the reader with her endometriosis symptoms the best way he knows how; Feelings get involved





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have endometriosis, once while I was curled up and moaning I had a little fantasy of Dean trying to make me feel better…it was nice, then it became this! Just goes to show that inspiration can come from anything! Thanks to @emoryhemsworth (Tumblr) for helping me make some decisions about this one…I’ve been working on it too long!   
> _*The French title translates to “Bloody Mess”*_

You lay on the bed, all four limbs clinging to your overstuffed, king size pillow as you moan through another set of cramps. Today was not a good day. You had already thrown up twice in your bedside trashcan, not even bothering to get out of bed. Your pills were in your bag, but you didn’t trust your body to walk across the room to get them, let alone any farther to get water to take them with.

It was very early in the morning, maybe three or four and you were moaning into your pillow so that you wouldn’t wake up the boys. They knew you went through this, and sometimes it was worse than others, but that didn’t mean you had to keep them up at night with you. It wasn’t their issue.

There was a light knock on your door, shit you had woken one of them up. “Y/n? Are you OK?” It was Dean. Great.

“Yeah,” you groaned, not even convincing yourself. You really didn’t want him to see you like this.

He didn’t hesitate, opening your door and walking his long bowed legs across the room like he owned the place, “Where’re your pills?”

You rolled your eyes, but were too weak to argue, “My bag, on the desk, but I don’t have any water.” You hated being needy, especially since two and a half out of four weeks you were a badass hunter, a force to be reckoned with.

“I’ve got you,” he threw the prescription bottle to the bed and left, returning shortly with a few bottles of water. He grabbed your pills, sat next to you, helping you to sit up, and handed you a bottle of water. As you opened it he opened your pill bottle for you. “How many do you take?”

“Right now probably two,” you went to take a swig of water and ended up chugging down half the bottle before you could pull it away from your mouth.

“Better pace yourself there slugger, you don’t wanna make yourself sick,” he handed you the pills and started rubbing your back with his hand, it was both warming and soothing.

Taking another swig of water, you plopped the pills in your mouth, then swallowed, “Thanks Dean.” You winced because your cramping started to pulse, and you laid back down, wrapping yourself back around your pillow.

“What can I do?” His voice sounded so concerned and you were sure that if you could see his face that his eyes would break your heart.

You were breathing deeply trying to ‘breathe out the pain’ but it wasn’t helping and you could feel yourself shaking from weakness and fatigue. “Nothing, unfortunately. I don’t think we have a heating pad anywhere after I killed the last one.”

“I’ve got the next best thing,” you felt the bed depress as he spooned up behind you and wrapped his arms around your body.

You stiffened for a moment, “Dean, you don’t-”

“It’s nothing, I want to help…is this OK?” The uncertainty in his voice took you a little by surprise, Dean Winchester was never insecure. Well, not in a way that he ever showed anyone other than Sam, and very rarely yourself.

“It’s fine, just…” you shifted taking his arm that was over you and draping it lower over your waist and putting his hand on your lower abdomen. “Hmmmm,” the combo groan and moan with the heat of his hand made the pain a little more bearable.

His breathing picked up a little bit as he held you, rustling over the few hairs that were hanging down on your neck. You shifted yourself and he used the opportunity to move his arm that was under you farther under you, which brought him in closer and shifted your position to where your bra-less breast was pushed up against his bicep, the rest of his arm curling around your ribs. It had been a while since you were physically this close with someone, it was sort of weird that it was Dean; weird, but nice. It’s not like you hadn’t thought about it before, and he was like a heating pad, warmth radiating through his body and seeping slowly into yours.

Suddenly you felt him stiffen behind you, first his whole body, then just in one area. You cleared your throat, not really sure if you should say something, laugh it off, or just ignore it. You chose to ignore it, focusing on your breathing and the warmth he was giving you.

“Y/n,” his voice was deeper than usual and raspy against your neck, “sweetheart, if you keep breathing like that…”

OK, so he was going to bring it up, “I’m sorry, I have to, it helps,” you shrugged, which you realized too late wasn’t going to be doing him any favors.

He breathed in a ragged breath and hummed, the vibrations going all the way through your body. It was your turn to stiffen, at feeling your posture change his fingers gripped just a little bit tighter. It felt amazing on your stomach, like a massage.

“Mmmm, that felt…could you do that again?” Your hand on his let him know to keep massaging and where. You could feel him grow more prominent, pressing into your ass, the shirt you were wearing not offering much of a buffer even with his sweatpants to help.

He squeezed you tighter with his arm around your ribs as he kept up the massage with his other hand. His breathing, just as heavy as yours, hot on your neck. Without your consent your body pressed back into his and he rocked his hips into you on instinct.

“Shit, y/n/n…” he buried his head into your neck, his grip tightening around you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you just…you feel so good right now.”

“Dammit, now isn’t the best time to be saying that kind of thing to me,” he laughed into your neck.

Timing was never your forte, in fact when it came to pretty much everything but fighting, your timing was probably the worst in the world. I mean, of course nothing was going to happen, now especially. He was just doing you a favor, helping you feel better.

“Of course…” he broke into your revere, his voice low, but steady, “I have heard that an orgasm can help with cramping pains…”

You froze, and both his hands and arms loosened their grips on you. The only thing you could think to do was laugh it off, no way was he seriously offering to get you off while you were on your period.

“What’s funny? Is it not true…I read it somewhere.”

“Where would you have read that?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, then, “Well, when you first told me and Sam about your um-”

“Endometriosis,” you stated for him, it was beyond you how there were some people who couldn’t figure out how to say the word.

“Yeah, well, you know Sam, he likes to know everything about everything; so he looked it up, and from there it was just like a thing to see if there was anything that we might be able to do to help.”

“And orgasm was on the top of that list?”

“Well, obviously drugs was at the top, different ones for different things…look, would it help or not?”

“It can help, but I’m not in any shape to…do that, and I’m sure you weren’t offering, so…” you laughed again and he pulled a little more away from you.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

You were dumbfounded. Did you just - was he offended? “I mean, it’s not like we’ve ever been…like that, and it’s not like this is the best time to be starting that kind of thing,” you were rambling now, but there was nothing you could do to stop it, “most guys wouldn’t even consider it, let alone offer and…why were you looking up that stuff again?”

He shifted and you tried to turn your head so you could read his face, but you couldn’t manage it. “Well, it’s like I said, I wanna help.”

“I get that, but, I mean…that’s a little much don’t ya think?”

You felt him shrug, then he cleared his throat, his fingers starting to nervously rub patterns over your skin. “You know, I was just putting it out there. No reason to make a big deal about it.”

Great, you had hurt his feelings. How had you not seen it before now? Why could you tell when someone was lying to you, but you couldn’t tell when one of your closest friends liked you. “Dean,” you tried again to roll over but just as you went to lean a particularly strong cramp made you curl in on yourself, groaning again into your pillow to keep from screaming.

Dean’s hand that was on your stomach started massaging again and he leaned back up to you, holding you tight. “Damn, I can feel it spasming…I got you, I got you,” he reassured you over and over again until he felt your body relax.

Tears were in your eyes when you finally rolled more to your back so you could see his face. He looked terrified, almost as lost and unsure as when you had been thrown through that window by that ghoul and Sam had to put thirty stitches in your side.

You put your hand up to his face and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. You cringed as an aftershock hit you and suddenly his lips were on yours. Incredibly hard and gentle at the same time. You let the sensation wash through you as his hand started rubbing your stomach again. His tongue reached out and ran along your bottom lip, you didn’t give it a second thought before you opened up for him.

Now, you knew that Dean was really good at everything he did, but never in a million years would you have imagined that kissing him would feel like this. He was one of the strongest, even forceful, men you’ve ever known, but the tenderness of his tongue as he used it to taste you was astonishing. The way he used his lips to move and suck against yours made your brain go fuzzy; and when he used his teeth to nip at your bottom lip you felt that all too familiar burn in your gut.

You broke away first, taking deep breaths again, this time trying to regulate your heartbeat. You pulled back far enough to be able to look him in the eye. You had never seen him look at you this way before, it was equal parts lust, trepidation, and something else you couldn’t quite place. So many emotions at once in his bright green eyes which had darkened to the color of malachite, with strands of lighter green swirling through them. He was breathtaking.

He looked back and forth between your eyes, trying to gauge how to move forward. His eyes may have been mostly unsure, but his smile was vibrant. He raised his free arm and brushed some loose strands of hair out of your face and leaned in for a less frantic kiss. A quick but fierce press of his soft plush lips to yours. Your pulse quickened again and your gut twitched, but in a good way this time.

“Dean,” his name was a moan from your lips and he pressed his forehead to yours, turning you a little more on to your back.

“I have wanted to do that for, god, I don’t even know how long,” his hand left your face then and slowly, lightly traced its way down your body, his eyes following it. When he got back to your lower stomach he looked back up into your eyes, silently asking permission to go farther. You put your hand on his and moved it past the hem of your shirt down to your thigh, your eyes never leaving his.

As his long fingers flitted over your thigh your breath hitched and your eyes closed; that was all the motivation he needed. His hand slid up to your hip and he faltered when he felt that you weren’t wearing any underwear. He crooked an eyebrow at you and you shrugged, “They’re too tight on my stomach, so I don’t normally wear them.”

“But then, how do you…what do you…” you knew what he was trying to ask.

“I have a cup…I don’t normally have to wear anything else.”

“A cup? Like it goes…” his eyes widened a little and he glanced down to your pelvic area.

“Yes…it fits inside and blocks anything from getting out. It’s like an eco-friendly, reusable tampon.”

“So then…you’re clean…down there…” he smirked, and lifted his eyebrow. His tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip which had always driven you secretly crazy.

You weren’t sure why he was asking until his fingers were brushing over your mound, flirting with the idea of opening your folds. “Dean, you don’t have t-”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I thought it was obvious…that I want to,” his voice firm but full of emotion, leaving you speechless. He was looking at your through his gloriously long lashes as he pulled his hand up to his lips and wet two fingers with that sensuous tongue of his. He gave you a quick smirk before planting another kiss on your lips as he brought his hand back down and ever so gently placed his wetted fingers on either side of your clit. He applied the lightest pressure as he moved them back and forth.

Your eyes fluttered shut and you pressed your head back into the pillow, arching your back. He slipped his other arm out from underneath you and propped himself up on his elbow, staying close beside you. He moved your hair back from your neck and trailed kisses up your jaw and behind your ear, then down your neck. He paid close attention to the spots that made you move or moan or your breath hitch, lingering a little longer to give those places special attention.

As he quickened his pace on your clit he nibbled and bit more at your neck. You could feel the pressure building as he brought you steadily toward your climax. As he felt you swell he sat up to free his other arm, using that hand to tease and pull and pinch at your right nipple through your shirt. With that extra stimulation you felt your walls contract around your cup and flutter as you hit your peak. You could feel your muscles trying to push your cup out, but in the back of your mind you knew it wouldn’t budge. He worked you through your orgasm with light touches and somehow even lighter kisses.

“God your gorgeous, y/n,” his breath was ragged and his voice was even more raspy than it had been before. Your eyes fluttered open as your breathing regulated and you searched his face for any sign of regret or panic, but what you found was absolute wonder. You blushed under his gaze and tucked your face away from him. “Don’t do that. Look at me.”

“Why?” He pulled your chin back around to face him.

“Because, you’re beautiful, and I can’t get enough of you,” his hand stayed on your face, his thumb rubbing your cheek and fingers curling under your jaw. You took in a shaky breath and he leaned down over you and kissed you, deep and slow. “You feel better?”

“Mmmmm, yeah,” you chuckled, “I do, thank you.”

“I told you I could help,” there was that self-confident smirk you knew was hiding somewhere.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you rolled over on your side to face him, your eyes closing and breaths steadying out. You might have passed out for a few minutes, but if you had it didn’t register as sleep. It wasn’t too long before the cramps started back up causing you to moan. Dean pulled you to his chest and rubbed your back.

“I’ll be right back,” he squeezed you and left the room. You rolled back over to clutch your pillow, taking deep breaths and trying to clear your head. When Dean came back he had an arm full of stuff. You couldn’t tell what all it was until he laid it out on the bed.

“Dean, no.”

“What?”

“Really, you already helped me, you don’t have to do anything else.”

“Oh, you think I’m just doing this for you?” He grinned down at you and wiggled his eyebrows. He started to lay everything out on the bed; there was a couple towels, wet wipes, more water, and a candle.

You laughed to yourself, “What’s the candle for?”

“Well, I kinda always planned on…I mean, when I would picture us finally doing this,” he let out a sigh, “I wanna do this right.” He did that adorable thing where he shrugs, tilts his chin, and turns his head.

“You mean, you’ve planned this out? How long?”

He lit the candle and set it on the bedside table, “Not like ‘planned out,’ but I’ve thought about it. I’ve wanted this for a while now, I don’t really know how long.” If you didn’t know better you could have sworn that he was blushing.

“Dean, it doesn’t have to be like this, right now,” you propped yourself up on your elbows and watched him.

“Look, y/n. I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want to do, but I’ve wanted this, and I want to help you, this can help. I want to do this for you…and with you. This whole situation,” he gestures to your lower half and the towels at the foot of the bed, “it’s not ideal, I know. But none of it bothers me. It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…I- have you never…?”

“I’m not usually in any shape to try to do anything for myself, and no one I’ve ever been with has ever…offered.”

“Well, that’s a shame. I’ve been told it’s pretty awesome. But, like I said, I’m not going to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

He reached over his back with one hand and pulled his shirt off over his head; you couldn’t help but drink him in as he laid back down on the bed and snuggled up to you. He snaked his arm under you where you were still propped up and pulled you to lay partially against him. He ran his free hand over your arm and kissed your shoulder. You settled back into him. You closed your eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath. Lifting your hand up, you noticed that you were shaking.

“Damn, sweetheart. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I probably just need to eat something. I’ve been up for hours and haven’t eaten anything.”

He patted your shoulders, grabbed them, then slipped out from underneath you, “Better make you some food then.”

“Really, you don’t have to. I’ve got some granola bars somewhere in here.”

“That squirrel food? With what you’re going through, you need some real food.”

You curled back up to your pillow and closed your eyes, there was no sense in arguing with him at this point, “If you insist…I’ll be right here.”

He put his fingers through your hair and brushed it away from your face, “I’ll be right back, try to get some sleep.” He bent down and pressed his lips to your forehead, and you hummed settling into your pillow.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Before you go…” you opened an eye to see if he was listening, his eyes, lighter now, back to their normal seafoam green, were focused on you, “I’m cold.”

Without saying a word he grabbed the throw blanket off the end of the bed and covered you with it, making sure to rub you down and warm up the blanket before leaving you alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues to help you through your pains and tries to show you just how much he really cares.

You must have passed out because you came to to the smell of bacon. You stretched, rolled over, and opened your eyes, there was a piece of bacon just brushing your lips. You leaned forward to bite it but it was snatched away. Following it with your eyes you saw it go straight into Dean’s awaiting mouth. Pouting, you looked up at him and he winked at you.

“Don’t worry, there’s more,” he grabbed another piece off of the plate in his lap and held it up to your lips for you to eat.

You kept your eyes on his as you opened your mouth and leaned toward it, once it was in your mouth a ways, you snapped your teeth down and twisted your head away, snatching it out of his hand. You giggled as you chewed your bite, sat up, and grabbed the rest of the piece out of your lips.

He watched you as you ate, not saying anything, and occasionally taking a bite from you. He had made bacon and eggs and toast with your favorite flavor jelly. You didn’t see it, but his eyes narrowed at you as you licked the jelly off of your fingers, moaning as you did because the jelly had mixed well with the residual grease from the bacon.

Before you could get to the last finger that needed cleaning, he grabbed your hand and put it in his mouth. His tongue swirling around the tender tip before sucking it clean. Ever since he first kissed you, you’d been thinking of what else his tongue could do. His action caught you by surprise, but rekindled that tight heat in your gut.

“You know, you’re really good with your tongue,” you looked down at your plate as you said it, fiddling with the edge of it.

He lifted your chin up so that he could look you in the eye, “Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea the things I can do with my tongue. Are you good now?” He nodded at your empty plate.

You licked your lips without realizing you were doing it, not really sure if you were reading too much into his words, “Yeah…good for what?” You handed him your plate and he set it next to the candle on the nightstand.

He quirked an eyebrow at you then cupped your face and pulled your lips to his, his tongue dancing with yours, tasting of bacon and jelly. His hands caressed their way back down to the bottom of your shirt; this time he played with the edge of it, bringing it up higher. He kissed down your jaw to your neck as he slipped his hand ever higher.

When he reached as far as he could go with your shirt still tucked up under your body, he pulled back to look at you. You couldn’t believe that this was a decision that you were having to make, especially now. You grinned and tucked your chin away from him, but lifted your hips so that he could get your sleep shirt out from under your ass. Sensing your hesitation, he didn’t immediately remove it.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said softly, kissing your shoulder and waiting for you to turn back to him before continuing, “if you don’t want to do this…” he looked down and brought his hand out from under your shirt.

“It’s not that, it’s just…” how to explain to him that you’ve wanted this too, that you’ve literally dreamt of this very thing happening, that you suspected that you had been taken by a djinn, because there is no way in Hell that Dean Winchester was in your bed trying to have sex with you while you were stuck in bed, cramping, on your period.

“What is it?” There it was again, the self-deprecating doubt in his eyes, and now you felt like you wanted to cry. You were going to screw this whole thing up, but if it was a djinn that might buy you more time for the boys to actually find you…“Y/N?”

You shook your head trying to clear your thoughts. “I just keep waiting for you to realize what’s happening, or for me to realize that I’m actually sleeping…there’s just no way that you’re here right now, like this…” your voice cracked a little there at the end and you felt so pathetic, you would have a serious talking-to with Chuck if you ever saw him again; there’s really no point in all these emotions getting so strong for no reason.

“Whoa, hey…if anyone is dreamin’ here, it’s me.” He cupped your face in his hands so that he could look you in the eye. “What’s happening is that you’re letting me do what I’ve wanted to do since the day we met.” His eyes shifted back and forth on yours, trying to gauge your reaction. “Y/N, the only thing I’ve ever wanted was to kiss you,” he kissed your shoulder, “and touch you,” he ran one hand down your arm and the other around the inside of your thigh, your body leaning into his touch, “and to help make you feel better, the only way I really know how,” he leaned back in again and kissed you with such a ferocity that you knew there was no way this could be a dream.

You moaned into the kiss and reached up to grab what hair you could at the back of his head, holding him to you. The groan that earned you made your already tender core ache even more, but in the best way possible. His hands seemed to be exploring every possible inch of you.

The hand that had been on your thigh had worked its way back up your shirt and was now teasing at the underneath of your left breast. You used your free hand to dig into his shoulder from underneath his arm and roll him so that he was leaning over you. He moved to kiss down your neck and let out a pained groan when he got to the neck of your shirt. You let go of him and pulled at the hem; he held your eye for a moment, and when you lifted your arms over your head he grabbed it and ripped it off of you.

He laced his long fingers through both sets of yours and held your hands above your head as he explored your now bear body. You flushed at his appraisal of you, tucking your chin again. He tilted your chin back to face him again and said, “if you don’t quit doing that…” he nibbled at your jaw and behind your ear, “why do you do that? You’ve never really been one to be shy.”

“Well, you’ve never seen me naked either, not really anyways; and definitely not like this,” you nodded down to your body pressed under his since your hands were still trapped in his. “It’s also kind of been a while, and you’re you, so I’m just-”

“What does that mean? ‘I’m me?’” He started kissing your neck again as you tried to think of a way to explain yourself.

“I mean, have you looked at you? You know the effect you have on women; you’re gorgeous,” you had to make yourself not turn your face away from him again. This was one area in your life that you did not have any confidence in, not that you didn’t know what you were doing; just that you had never really felt like you were much to look at without the effects of clothing.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea how many fights I’ve almost started because of the looks some shifty dudes gave you when we’d walk into a bar. Talk about gorgeous.” His eyes were shining as bright as emeralds when he looked into yours and you had no choice but to believe him.

As you were about to smile at him a severe cramp seized your uterus and you fought against Dean’s hold and his body over yours in an effort to constrict in on yourself. Dean went into action, he let your hands go and had his other hand on your lower belly messaging it before you could even try to sit up. He shifted himself so that you could bring your knees up to apply more pressure to the afflicted area. He used his free hand to trace patterns on your side as he soothed you.

After the spasms eased up, you took in a stuttered breath. You were suddenly wanting more contact with Dean, even after the pain, your body just needed him. You put your hand on the one that was on your stomach and you rolled over onto your back, spreading your legs a little when you did. You held his eye contact as you slid his hand down your body. He cocked his head, “Y/N…are you sure?”

“Please Dean,” your voice was something between a groan and a moan.

His resolve broke and any doubts he had were laid to rest when he had his spit-slicked finger back on your clit, your back arching. He kept up his circular motions as he leaned up the bed to kiss you deeply. You moaned into his mouth and bit his bottom lip when he tried to pull away. You threw your head back and offered your throat to him when he pulled back, and he worked his wicked tongue magic down your throat and down to your exposed breasts. He worked one of your nipples with his mouth, licking and sucking and nibbling, and worked the other with his free hand. 

With all the attention your now naked body was receiving, you couldn’t think straight in the best way possible. You weren’t able to form thought, let alone words; the need for Dean was growing in your core and the only thing you could do about it was to push his head with your hands. Silently trying to communicate your need, you laced your fingers through the longer hair on the top of his head, pulling hard while leading him down.

He chuckled and groaned at the same time. Understanding what you wanted, he started trailing kisses down your stomach. As he got to your hip, he slowed his motion on your clit and placed the gentlest of kisses from your hip all the way to your folds. He kissed beside his fingers, then with one last quick pulse he removed his fingers. You whined at the loss, but it turned into an exclamation as his lips clenched down on your aching bud.

His opened mouth kisses on your sex left you even more strung out than you had been before. You were struggling to breathe, and the drop in your stomach let you know exactly how close you were to coming undone. He had not been joking about the things he could do with his mouth. He was an expert on how to use every bit of what he had. He seemed to know exactly where to place his lips, and what amount of pressure to apply with his tongue, and when exactly to use his teeth. It had probably only been a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

One particular move - when he had clenched your clit between his lips, flicked it with his tongue, and shoved his face deeper into you shaking his face like a dog with a bone - had been the last assault you could take and it sent you tumbling over the edge. You tried your damnedest not to scream his name which would have echoed through the expanse of the bunker.

Once he was satisfied that he had wrung all he could out of you he sat up, staying between your legs. The only way you knew that was because his weight on the bed didn’t change, since you had your arm thrown across your face and you were still struggling to catch your breath.

“Damn Dean…”

“Damn yourself, you’re too sexy right now Y/N/N. I’m gettin’ blue balls down here.”

Guilt rippled through you, snapping you back to your senses, you removed your arm from your face so that you could see him, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even think-”

“No, no, sweetheart. This was all about you, I’m used to it. And I thought that maybe…” he cast his eyes down, you already knew what he was thinking.

Still in your blissed out state you didn’t even hesitate, “OK, wanna help me to the bathroom, I can take this out and you can do whatever you want to me. You’ve earned it tiger.”

“Tiger?” He laughed, his eyes lighting up as those perfect crinkles appeared.

You mock scoffed at him. “You know what? I can’t really think, maybe I should just take a nap,” grinning, you went to roll over on your side, but he had his hand on your inner thigh and kept you from moving.

“I’m kidding, sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want. Com'ere,” he stuck his hand out for you to grab, pulled you to the end of the bed, and into a standing position.

The blood rushed from your head and you lost your balance, leaning heavily on him. You regained stability on your legs and he helped walk you to your en suite bathroom. It was the only one in the bunker. You had searched all of them, knowing that whoever was the head of this place had to have had some sort of special accommodations; it just made things easier for you to have your own private bathroom.

Once you’d used the bathroom and removed your cup, you cleaned yourself up with a wet wipe and washed your hands. You looked at yourself in the mirror and were almost shocked by your reflection. Your hair was a mess, your pupils still blown wide almost blocking out the Y/E/C altogether, and your face was so flushed you looked windblown.

The most shocking thing was the grin that didn’t seem to be able to be removed. Whenever you would notice something else on you you would remember how it got there, and you would flush all over again. You could feel his lips on your skin again as you looked at the marks on your neck and how swollen your nipples were and the pinkness of your kiss-swollen lips. You shook your head in disbelief, still grinning. Holy shit, you were about to have sex with Dean fucking Winchester. You took a couple deep breaths, made eye contact with yourself in the mirror, nodded, and went back out into the bedroom.

You were conscious that you were essentially 'uncorked,’ so you made a B-line for the bed, only looking at it when you got to the foot. Your breath caught in your throat when you took in the sight of Dean Winchester, butt-ass naked on your bed, bowed legs spread, stroking himself.

You made a noise that came from the back of your throat somewhere, and Dean winked at you patting the bed next to him with his free hand. He had laid out the towel so that it would be where you laid, and had the wet wipes set on the nightstand within reach. The wax from the candle was starting to dribble down onto the table, but the weight of Dean’s eyes on you kept you from trying to do anything about it.

You positioned yourself on top of the towel and angled yourself to lean over and kiss Dean. He accepted your kiss, but pushed your hand away when you reached for his flushed red cock, and you pouted.

“Today is about me helping you, you don’t have to do anything for me,” his voice was both stern and gentle, full of an emotion you’d never heard from him before. He stopped you with his hand on your cheek from looking down and away, embarrassment coloring your face. “What did I tell you about that?” His voice was a whisper as he leaned in to place the most sinful of kisses on your lips as he leaned you back against your pillows.

He laid beside you as you kissed, him allowing you to reacquaint yourself with the situation. This time he didn’t stop your hands from exploring his body. You started by running your nails through his short hair, earning a broken groan and a harder kiss, then you moved your way down, feeling the expanse of his shoulders and biceps. You flitted your fingers around his nipples, the same as he was doing to you, and let them trail down to his hip where you followed his sculpted 'V’ down to his patch of hair.

You broke away first, his breathing was just as heavy as yours now, and his eyes were back to the darkest stone green you had ever seen. His eyes never left yours as his hand trailed down your stomach slowly, stopping only when he reached the top of your outer lips. Fingers still playing in his short hairs, you extended a finger and ran it along his erection. He growled and closed his eyes as he slid two of his fingers onto your clit. You were dry, but he was gentle while he worked your bud to swell.

A pain started to grow in your abdomen, but it wasn’t as debilitating as the others had been. Suddenly the pain radiated and your inner lips felt like they were being sliced. You squeezed your legs and your eyes shut and started your deep breathing. Dean instantly abandoned your clit and moved his hand to massage your belly, but you shook your head and he stopped.

“No that’s not where it hurts this time, it’s…lower,” you looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand.

He nodded his understanding and nudged your knees apart with his, moving to position himself over you. If it hadn’t have been for the pain in your pussy you would be reeling that Dean was leaning over you naked, and that you were about to have sex. How was it that this was even happening. All thoughts and any doubts were immediately extinguished when he pressed himself into your aching heat. The pain and pleasure mixing into something very new and different.

You closed your eyes and grit your teeth, but also arched into it. You grabbed Dean’s forearms to hold yourself still and tucked your knees into his hips to be closer to him and grant him better access.

His thrusts perfectly massaged all of your aching muscles from the inside. The pull of him entering your folds rubbing away the pain that had taken your lips hostage. Just that feeling alone was enough to take your breath away. Add that sensation to his perfect lips on your pulse and his hot skin pressing into you and his padded hips slamming into you as he set a breakneck pace; you were in Heaven.

“Fuck,Y/N…so hot and tight…” he growled into your ear then nibbled on your earlobe.

The extra sensation made your core coil tighter. You scratched your nails down his back and bit at his shoulder, moaning louder and louder with each thrust. He was building you up for your most powerful orgasm that night, or morning rather; you were almost afraid to let go. His breaths were ragged in your ear and you couldn’t help but whimper when he would place sloppy wet kisses down your throat as you both got closer and closer to your climax.

He slowed just a tiny bit and pushed your sweat-matted hair out of your face, “How’re you doin’, sweetheart?”

You were euphoric, but all you could manage was a strangled, “uh, huh,” mixed with a contented moan.

“Well, that’s good,” he kissed you hard and motioned for you to tuck your knees closer to your chest, which changed his angle just enough.

His thick head scraped across your g-spot with every ebb and flow of his cock inside your walls. You saw stars in your eyes, even when you shut them tight, trying to keep your mind focused, an unfortunate side effect of hunting for so many years.

Dean must have sensed your hesitation because he started in with a vengeance, thrusting even deeper and harder and faster, kissing and biting and sucking your neck and lips and everywhere else he could get that sinful mouth of his. Your mind went fuzzy and your thoughts became absolutely incoherent.

“Come for me baby, I can feel you, you’re so close…come on,” he bit your bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

All you could do was moan in unison with his hips, the sound of wet flesh meshing and his hot breath back on your neck was all you needed to careen off the ledge he had you hanging on. Your orgasm ripped through your body, wrecking your brain and causing your sore walls to constrict around Dean’s length. His thrusts became erratic and after a few more pumps he dove in deep and stayed as he pulsed ropes of cum into you.

He pushed into you a couple more times to tease a little more out of your orgasm before pulling out of you and reaching for the wet wipes. He got one out and wiped himself down then tossed it deftly into the trash can. He pulled out another and slowly spread you open to clean you off as well. The shock of the cool cloth on your heated sex made you jump.

“Sorry,” he gingerly rubbed you down, it ended up taking two wipes to clean you up. After he threw those away he crawled up your body and laid down next to you, letting his fingers trail patterns onto your stomach. He kissed your shoulder and ran his arm over your head on the pillows, not wanting to disturb your position.

You rolled over toward him and kissed up his chest, skipping his neck and kissing him chastely on the mouth. His eyes were closed, but his well used lips quirked as he made a face. The grin that took over your face at the look on his was almost too much, “What?”

“After all that, that’s the thanks I get?” When he opened them, his eyes were shining bright as he gave you a sideways glance. He seemed to be at peace, it looked good on him.

“I thought you said that today was all about me?”

“It is,” he pulled your face into his chest with the arm that was behind you and tickled your side with his other, “but that doesn’t mean that I can’t get a little something out of it too.” He winked at you as he let you up for air.

“Yeah, OK. I need to um…” you tilted your head to the bathroom and he pulled you over top of him and sat you up standing beside the bed. You still had no idea how he was able to just man-handle you all over the place, but it was nice not having to think about moving just now. Your brain was still fried and your legs jellied.

You grabbed his flannel as you stumbled your way to the bathroom and shut the door behind you. You inserted your other cup, wiped yourself off with another wet wipe, and washed your hands. You took a moment to splash some water on your face and tucked your arms into his flannel, buttoning a couple buttons before stepping out into your room.

 

Dean was sitting on the end of your bed, back in his sweatpants and t-shirt. He looked up at you through his lashes, another thing that had always drove you crazy. You worried your bottom lip and ran your fingers through your hair as you tucked what was in your face behind your ear.

“You are so fucking sexy Y/N,” he held his hands out to you and you walked into them. He pulled you between his legs and down to his face so that he could kiss you. You leaned into it, causing you both to fall backwards onto the bed.

You giggled as he moved your hair out of both of your faces. His arms around you and you laying on his chest may have been the most comfortable you’d been in at least two days. You snuggled into his neck and hummed contentedly. 

“Now, don’t start that again. I think Sammy might be wondering where I’m at,” he was stroking your hair and leaned his face toward yours when he spoke.

“If he is, he’s an idiot,” you joked, and he laughed, a genuine full bodied ‘Dean laugh’ almost knocking you off of him. Smiling, you pushed yourself up and off the bed, going to your closet for some clothes.

Before you could take two steps his strong arms were around you and you were sitting on his lap, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Well, I was going to put some pants on so that we could go get food…or take a shower…” he groaned when you wiggled your hips.

“We just ate,” he mumbled when he looked at your clock. “Holy crap, almost noon. Sammy really is probably wondering where I am.”

“Well, you’d better go check on him then,” you winked at him before trying to stand again, but he pulled you in for a kiss. You breathed into him before pushing your hands against his chest and forcing yourself to stand.

He spanked at your ass as you walked off, “I can wait for you to get dressed.” He launched himself back to the head of your bed and tucked his arms behind his head, never taking his eyes off you.

“You just gonna watch me?” Even after everything that had just happened you were still self-conscious. With the lights on and him just staring at you from across the room, you almost knocked yourself in the face when you opened your closet door.

“I’ve always watched you, Y/N, you just never knew it.” He quirked his eyebrow at you and shrugged like it was common knowledge.

You laughed and shook your head, reaching in and grabbing a pair of old sweatpants, a built in bra tank top, and a ratty old t-shirt. Pulling your pants on first, you stayed turned away from him as you took his flannel off and threw it at him over your shoulder. Grinning at him you pulled your tank top over your head and leaned over to arrange yourself in the shelf bra before turning around and facing him while you pulled your shirt over your head, shoving your arms through and pulling it down to cover your ass.

“Is that…that’s my shirt,” he sat up and flipped his legs over the side of the bed so that he was facing you. 

Embarrassment crept it’s way up your face as you looked down, seeing the severely faded ‘Metallica’ logo you tried to hide it with your hands but it was too late. He started to laugh at you as you got more and more flustered, stumbling for words. 

“I thought I threw that out last year,” he stood up and walked up to you, stepping around you and inspecting you in his shirt. “It suits you, I like it,” his voice was low in your ear as he leaned in from behind you.

You shivered at his breath on your neck and leaned back into him, you turned your face toward his, “we should go get food.”

“Mmmmm,” was all he said as he inhaled your hair and grazed his lips along your neck. He placed his hands on your hips and spun you around so quick your hair got caught on his stubble. His eyes bore into yours before he leaned in for a firm, passionate kiss. His tongue gently swiping across your bottom lip. He chuckled as you chased his mouth with yours when he pulled back, “You said something about food?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam surprises you with some news you may not be ready to hear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I flangsted! It was supposed to be some nice fluff to wrap the story up, then I freaked out when Sam did a thing, so she freaked out, and I had to fix it…_

Sam only grinned as he looked up at the two of you walking into the kitchen. He pointed toward the coffee pot as soon as Dean went to say something, and laughed to himself as he noticed Dean’s touch to your back as you split ways to opposite sides of the kitchen. You tucked your hair behind your ear when he smiled at you knowingly, lifting his eyebrows.

“So…” Sam wasn’t going to push for anything, but you could see that he was curious, and he obviously already knew what had happened, or at the very least that Dean and you had talked about your feelings for each other.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to get all ‘chick-flick’ Sam. I finally manned up like you said, and you were right…” he left it at that, but it left you feeling like you had missed out on an entire conversation.

“Right about what exactly?” You had grabbed some meats and condiments out of the fridge for sandwiches and brought them to the table.

“Oh, just that you were crazy about him and that he had nothing to worry about by telling you that he was in love with y-,” you froze while reaching for the bread on the shelf. 

Dean almost choked on his coffee, “Whoa, Sammy…I never said-”

“You didn’t have to, it’s obvious you love her. Is that not what…with the way you guys came in looking like…oh. Never mind,” Sam looked from his brother to you apologetically then ducked his head down to study the contents of his mug.

“Y/N…” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, the pleading evident without you even having to look at him.

This was all so much too fast. Last night, or this morning, was one thing, but you really couldn’t wrap your mind around Dean being in love with you; let alone it having been so obvious to Sam that he would just assume that Dean had told you. To go from being hunting partners and bunker-mates to lovers and possibly something more in the space of less than a day was too much to process. You felt your chest tighten and your vision went a little dark around the edges. You couldn’t hear anything past the blood rushing in your ears.

It’s not like you hadn’t thought about what it would be like to be with Dean, but that’s all it had been, thoughts. The reality that it could happen, or even was happening, still hadn’t really sunk in. The possibility of actually being able to be with anyone hadn’t even crossed your mind since you’d started hunting. It’s not really a luxury you could afford to have, too many things could go wrong, and you’d lost too many people to justify the heartache.

You jumped when you felt a hand on your arm, lowering it from the shelf where you were still reaching for the bread, “Sweetheart, you gotta say something, alright?”

You weren’t sure how long you had been stuck in your own thoughts, “Yeah, yeah…” you forgot why you were standing at the counter and went to go sit at the table, realizing then that Sam wasn’t there anymore.

Dean kept his distance from you, sitting on the corner of the table, “Y/N, I-”

“It’s fine, I just…it just surprised me is all.”

“Yeah I don’t even know where he got that from…” he tried to laugh it off and shook his head before taking a sip of his coffee and you chanced a glance at him. 

“Was he- I mean, is it,” you let out a sigh, “do you…?” You weren’t making any sense and you knew it, you just couldn’t put into words what exactly it was you were trying to ask.

Dean was quiet for a while and you realized all the things to make sandwiches were still laid out on the table. You couldn’t really think about food anymore, so you grabbed a few things and moved to put them in the fridge. As you passed by, Dean grabbed you by the arm and turned you to face him. Not being able to meet his eye, you just fiddled with the packages in your hands.

His fingers on your chin turned your face up for you to look him in the eye. You tried to look everywhere but at him, failing. He was trying to read your face, and his eyes were full of concern as he looked back and forth between your eyes. His were a dark forest green and they were shining bright. Before you knew what you were doing, you put your hand on his face and rubbed your thumb over his cheek; he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. You could have imagined it, but the breath he took in seemed shaky.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” his eyes snapped open and looked at you with pure confusion.

“You’re sorry? For what?” His hand was rubbing circles on your arm where he was still holding you.

“I didn’t really know what to do just now, I just froze…it’s just a little…”

“Much? Right?” He laughed a little but there was no humor in it.

“Yes, I mean this morning, and everything you did for me,” you paused feeling the heat rise in your cheeks, “and what we did together…that was-”

“Awesome,” he laughed again, then straightened his face before he looked back into your eyes, “because it was awesome.” The question obvious from his tone.

“I was going to say fun, but awesome works too,” smiling, you shook your head at him and removed your hand from his face.

He let his arm fall to his side as he let go of you. You decided that maybe you should eat a sandwich after all and put everything back on the table. Looking at everything you had in front of you, you realized you needed the bread. When you turned around to get it off the shelf Dean was standing there, bread in hand.

You laughed, “Thanks, I needed that.”

“Yeah,” he handed it to you and made sure that your fingers touched when you grabbed it from him.

Taking in a deep breath, “Do you want one?”

“Sure, ham, turkey-”

“Salami, provolone, baby spinach, mayo, dijon, and salt and pepper,” then at the same time, “Not on wheat bread.” You both laughed at that and the tension left the room.

“I know how you like your sandwiches. I guess you weren’t the only one of us being a creeper.” You lifted your eyebrow as you smirked at him and started to set out all the fixings.

He made you a cup of coffee, just the way you like, and set it on your side of the table. You took sips of it as you worked building the sandwich to end all sandwiches. You were really bad at trying to talk through things, you were much more the type of person to do things for someone to show them you care as opposed to just telling them.

A Deli would go out of business making sandwiches the way you made Dean’s, piled high with all the meats and spattered on both pieces of bread with condiments, double cheese and a whole handful of spinach.

When you went to slide it in front of him he grabbed your hand before you could pull it back. His touch was gentle and his fingers were lightly rubbing yours as he barely held on. You risked looking at his face, and it was all right there in his eyes. Everything that you weren’t able to put words to earlier; understanding, concern, compassion, gratefulness, and love. Plain as day right there on his face; why is it that you were only just now able to see that that’s how he’s been looking at you for the longest time? Almost the entire time you had known him, this is how he had looked at you.

Maybe you had noticed it before and you just wrote it off as wishful thinking; why in the world would Dean Winchester be interested in you. You weren’t as clever as Sam, or as strong as Dean, even Garth had you beat in the compassion department. You were just another run of the mill girl whose father had lost it when she was young and got dragged along for the ride.

“Thanks, Y/N/N,” he gripped your hand harder as he said it before letting you go and going for his sandwich.

“Yeah, no problem,” you shrugged it off and set to work on your own sandwich.

You didn’t put as much effort into yours, just swiped on some condiments and slapped some meats a piece of cheese and a pinch of baby spinach. It wasn’t magnificent by any means, but it didn’t really matter since you couldn’t really taste it anyways. Suddenly, you were wishing for more bacon and jelly. You shook your head and grinned down at your sandwich.

“Looks like you lost your touch with that one…mine’s great.”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about bacon and jelly…”

Dean looked up at you when you said that and you could have sworn that his cheeks would rip open from the pull of his smile. “Yeah, I think that might be one of my new favorite combos now too.” He kept his eyes on you, so hopeful for everything from the last twenty minutes to fall away.

Would it be so bad to be with Dean? You’d known him long enough now to recognise his false bravado; he wasn’t really an ass, that was just a defense mechanism. He may act indestructible, but in reality he was just as scared shitless as the rest of you, and even more so if anyone he loved was in danger. He was one of the most fearless, admirable, sensitive men you had ever known. Now, you could even add sensual. You had never seen him be so attentive as he had been with you earlier. Looking back on your time together, you really could see it, he had always been so tender with you. Before now you had chalked it up to the fact that you were a girl, he was just being gentlemanly.

Of course now, you were faced with the very real possibility that Dean was in love with you. You had had feelings for him too, but would you say that you were in love? That just seem so far out of left field. Sure you had spent years hunting and then living with them, it’s not like you didn’t know and trust him implicitly. Before today, neither of you had ever done or expressed anything more than that sort of familiar working relationship; just to jump straight to love?

“Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart. You’re awful quiet over there, and I don’t know that your sandwich can take much more.”

You looked down in front of you to see that you had picked at your sandwich and it was in pieces in front of you. Picking up a bigger chunk of it, you put it in your mouth and swallowed it without chewing. You noticed that he’d only eaten about half of his.

“Did it taste that bad, or are you not that hungry? I’ve never seen food survive this long in front of you,” you tried to laugh and make it a joke, but you weren’t able to take the heaviness of your thoughts out of your voice.

“This is the best sandwich I’ve ever had. I’m just…I really wish I knew what you were thinking. I could kill Sam right now.”

You shook your head no, the smallest smile threatening the corner of your lips. Taking a deep breath you looked over toward him; slowing scraping your eyes across the table, over his strong capable hands, up his round muscular arms, taking in his broad built chest, having to try and not get stuck on the curve of his luscious lips over his stubbled chin, before resting on his now olive green eyes which were full of both worry and hope. You smiled and exhaled, not realizing you hadn’t, “I guess I’m just-”

Your arm flew to your stomach and you hunched over the table, another cramp seizing your abdomen. You slammed your other hand on the table and shoved the food out of the way to shove your forehead into the wood.

“Sam!” Dean called for his brother as he rounded the table to get to you.

He put one hand on the back of your head as he wrapped the other around you to put pressure on your lower stomach. He hadn’t even hesitated, of course he hadn’t.

Dean was still massaging you and running fingers through your hair when Sam busted through the kitchen door.

“What does she need?”

“Get her pills. I think they’re on the nightstand…”

He didn’t say anything before leaving and Dean pulled you tighter to him. He lifted your head off the table and cradled your face into his shoulder. You tried to breathe, but the combination of the pain and the torrent of emotions you were battling and Dean being so fucking…Dean, you lost it.

Dean held you tighter as you sobbed into him. His hands never stopped working over you, trying to both calm you and settle your contractions. He started to hum and reassure you as he placed kisses to the top of your head. You could hear the strain in his voice and feel the rigidity in his body.

Your sobbing continued as you thought about how you could have ever ended up here, with these amazing men, who cared for you…and loved you. Where would you be without them, without him? It was the dumbest train of thought and you hated yourself even more for thinking about what it would be like without Dean in your life, if he ever left you or was taken from you.

You turned slightly and clung to his arm. Feeling that your cramping had passed, he lifted that arm and wrapped both of his arms around you in a vice-like embrace, his face resting on your head.

“It’s alright sweetheart. I’m right here,” his voice was still strained, “I’m not going anywhere, Y/N.” He kissed the top of your head and started to rub his hands down your arm and back. It was a reassuring gesture, even at the odd angle.

Sam came back in with your pills and grabbed a bottle of water on his way to the table. “How many?”

“Two,” Dean responded before you could even stabilize your breathing enough to form words.

You squeezed his arm where you were holding onto him as your tears stopped and you tried to steady your breaths, unable to voice your thanks.

Once Sam had the pills out and the bottle of water opened for you Dean gently patted your back and pulled his head away from you. Still shaky, you half let go of him, turned, and weakly reached out for the pills and water.

You still weren’t breathing evenly, and you swallowed some air with your pills and water. You laughed when you hiccu-burped and you felt the tension in the room subside.

“Y/N, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything earlier, it wasn’t my place.” He placed one of his massive, warm hands on your back and gave it a little rub.

You tried to smile when you turned to face him, “It’s fine Sam,” you turned to look Dean in the eye as you finished your thought, “we’re good.”

Sam half hugged you as he got up, “I’m glad. Call me if you need me for anything, I’m gonna make a run into town.”

Dean’s eyes never left yours, “Thanks, Sammy.”

If you didn’t know any better, you’d swear that Dean’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip as he placed his hand on the side of your face. You chuckled to yourself as you tried to duck your chin and wipe the wetness off of your cheeks.

“What do I have to do to get you to quit doing that?” He slid his thumb across your cheek and brought his other hand up on the other side to brush the tears away that were still there.

Your heart constricted in your chest, how could you have ever doubted how you felt about this man? Your eyes were getting sticky with the drying saline. Instead of turning away from Dean you tucked your face into his chest before running your fingers against your eyelids to clear out the remnants of your emotional outpouring.

His hand was instantly on the back of your head, holding you close, but not too tight. “You alright sweetheart? You need to go back to bed? Wanna finish what’s left of your sandwich?” He laughed to himself at his additional question, the deep rumbling from his chest vibrating through your entire body.

“‘m good,” you pulled back to look him in the eye for the millionth time, “thank you Dean.”

You kept your eyes on his as you leaned in closer, stretching your neck and tilting your head back, your arms reaching over his massive shoulders as he held you. Before you could place your lips to his, he turned his head and cleared his throat, leaning a little bit away from you.

You balked, after everything that had just happened, and he was still holding you and…he loved you. What the hell?

He turned back to look at you, pain clear in his eyes, “Is this what you want? And don’t just say ‘yes’ because you know that’s what I wanna hear. Is this…am I what you really want?”

You knew better than to answer too quickly, but as you moved to lean away from him the breath he let out was enough to both break your heart and steel your nerves. It was his turn to shut his eyes and turn his head. Taking a page out of his book you palmed his cheek, turning his face back to look at you and telling him, “Don’t do that.”

His definitely wet, sea green eyes snapped to yours, unsure and hesitantly hopeful. He said nothing and his posture did not relax, but he waited for you to collect your thoughts.

“Dean,” that seemed too formal, “I do want this, want you-“

Whatever else you were trying to say was stolen by his mouth on yours, his arms returning to wrap you up where you belonged. He breathed you in without leaving you, crushing you in every way it was possible to be crushed and still live. This kiss was more than just passion and necessity; it was full of promise and hope and the gravity of forever, it was reassurance and apologetic. It was all the things that neither one of you could bear to put words to.

After what seemed like ages you both had to stop and catch your breath. Unable to look away from each other now that it seemed that everything was laid out before you, he seemed to study your face like he had never seen you before. For the first time that day you didn’t even think about looking away, no way were you going to miss that look in his shining sea foam eyes.

Not able to resist, as well as needing to break this new tention, you cleared your throat and looked down at your hands, “I was going to say ‘want you to take me back to my room…’ but, that was good too.” You bit your bottom lip to hold in your laugh when you looked back up to his face.

His eyes barely squinting was the only warning you got before his fingers were digging into your sides. You tried to stand and get away from him but he held you in place; tried to pry his hands away with your elbows. Your thighs burned with the strain of trying to stand. Once you were gasping for breath and couldn’t fight anymore, he relented. He leaned in like he was going to kiss you, but when you closed your eyes, he ducked his head to the side and blew a strawberry in the crook of your neck.

You had fresh tears in your eyes from laughing so hard as you wiped your eyes with the heel of your hands, still laughing. You wiped your hands on your sweats and went to turn back to the remains of your sandwich, Dean reached out a hand to you but lowered it. You turned and smiled at him, cheeks burning. You looked down to see if there was anything salvageable of your sandwich. There wasn’t much, but Dean still had about a half of his left. You half stood and leaned over the table to reach his and bring it to you.

When you grinned over at Dean expecting to find him miffed at you stealing his food, you just did catch him checking out your ass as you were bent and leaning over the table. You watched as he sucked damn near his entire bottom lip into his mouth, raking it on his teeth as he slid it slowly back out again.

“Whacha thinkin’ ‘bout there, Tiger?” You literally couldn’t help your smirk.

His eyes flicked to yours before he noticed the reason for your stretch across the table.

He quickly snatched his sandwich from you and took a giant bite, “Fanks thweethear’,” he tried to articulate around his half masticated bread and deli meat.

“No thank you,” you retorted before swiping the sandwich back and taking your own equally impressive bite.

Taking turns taking bites, it wasn’t long before most of both of the sandwiches were gone and you both had finished your coffees. Dean had grabbed each of you another bottle of water and your pills off the table before handing it all to you, lifting you off your seat and all the way into his arms, bridal style.

You let out a tiny huff of mock annoyance and kicked your feet just a little. Not used to being off the ground, your stomach swam, but you trusted him not to drop you. With your one arm tucked tightly to his chest, you snuggled into your own shoulder against his chest. Being completely at his mercy wasn’t exactly a foreign concept, but this was different; you felt like a small child being carried by this hulking man.

His hands were gentle on you and his arms sturdy, while his steps were sure and his legs strong. A girl could get used to this kind of travel, even if it was only from the kitchen to your bedroom. You turned the knob so that he could nudge the door open with his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and you catch up on some much needed sleep and you take full advantage of the situation

“Dean Winchester, my hero,” you mocked, using your best ‘damsel in distress’ voice.

He huffed, “Sweetheart, if I’m your hero…” he let his words trail off as he shook his head and set you at the foot of your bed.

“After everything that you’ve done for me today Dean? Really, you are kinda my hero. Aside from the fact that you have literally died to protect strangers and have actually saved people…yeah you’re a bonafide hero; like it or not.”

“Yeah, well…you’re a hero,” he had sat next to you but on the other side of the bed so that you weren’t touching.

Chuckling at his lame not-comeback you shucked your shirt off and slid back up the bed and curled up to your pillow, facing Dean this time. He didn’t follow you, but he did angle himself with one of his thick thighs resting on the edge of the mattress; made all the more soft and tantalizing by the way his sweats hung on him. It’s like every single part of him was made specifically to distract and torture you.

“Y/N?” He said your name like he had been talking to you and you were meant to have responded by now.

“Sorry, you’re kind of distracting…what did you say?” You shook your head and tried to find a place on him to set your focus to where you could actually still focus. If this had been yesterday, where would you have looked at him? Damn so much had changed in less than twenty-four hours.

“…not the one wrapped around a pillow like that. Talk about distracting.” You had missed the first part of what he was saying, but you assumed he hadn’t repeated himself.

“I’m just laying here in my own bed,” you gave him your best matter-of-fact look given your spectacular lack of focus, “What was it you had said, did you ask me something?”

He shook his own head before responding, “I said…well, I was asking you if you wanted to try to get some sleep now. I know you didn’t get much last night, and I didn’t really either…You can text me if you need anything.”

He stood like he was actually going to leave and not just giving you the out.

Propping yourself up on your elbow, you stopped him, “You know…I think we can both fit here. Save yourself the extra steps…”

That wasn’t exactly an invitation, but it wasn’t really a plea either, ball was absolutely in his court. He stopped, but didn’t turn around, you saw his shoulders moving like he was willing himself to move in two different directions at once.

“Are you sure? I want you to actually get some rest…and I don’t want to distract you,” he threw your words back at you with the proficiency of a Wimbledon champ.

“We can keep Andre here between us if that would make you feel better.”

He did turn at that and had a huge grin on his face, “Andre as in…Andre the Giant,” you both finished the thought.

You laughed, ‘Duh. What else am I gonna call an over-sized, overstuffed pillow that helps take care of me?”

“You got me there,” he tugged himself out of his shirt and it was still like seeing the sun for the first time after a long Yule night.

He was blindingly beautiful. And not because he was perfect. He was perfectly imperfect, in an almost obnoxious sort of way. His creamy skin was dotted with freckles and his broad chest narrowed only slightly to his wide hips. He wasn’t sculpted from marble but he was built and solid. You let your eyes drip down him like honey until they settled on that dip that led from his hips down into his sweats. You licked your lips instinctually.

“You keep looking at me like that sweetheart Andre the Giant won’t even be able to keep me offa you.”

“Sorry,” you laughed not realizing that you had been worrying your lip.

Just as you were about to close your eyes and lay your head down, Dean decided to crawl on his hands and knees from the foot of the bed to settle himself facing you on the other side of the pillow. He stretched out like a cat; you’d never paid much attention to how fluid his movements were but that little show definitely called your attention to it. You let out a long contented sigh and snuggled your face into your pillow, looking to Dean through your lashes.

He had set his face on the pillow with his hand under his cheek, his other arm snaked under the pillow, his fingers searching for yours. When he found them he twinned them together, stroking your thumb with his. He pulled up the corner of his mouth in a lopsided grin and hummed as he closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a little while and you took the opportunity to really get a look at him. You studied the speckling of freckles across his face, the arch of his brow, the way his long lashes shadowed his cheeks, the stubble dusting his jaw and chin and lip, and how the curve of his bottom lip dips down drastically to create that perfectly plump piece of pink flesh.

Suddenly his eyebrow raised and he half opened one of his eyes, “You’re supposed to be sleeping Y/N/N.” His voice was a whisper and his face went right back to its relaxed position when he was finished chastising you.

You squeezed his fingers and closed your eyes, breathing in deep and exhaling the stress of the day away.

****

When you awoke you could tell it had been several hours that you had managed to sleep. Dean’s fingers were still wrapped in yours, comfortably warm under the pillow; it only took a second for your mind to catch up and remember everything that had happened before your nap. You stretched out without moving your hand and trying not to shift the pillow. Dean looked so peaceful as he slept; no worry weighing on his brow, no tension in his jaw, his lips slightly open as he breathed steadily in and out.

Not being able to help yourself you traced your finger down the slightly bent slope of his nose, and his lip twitched. Next your finger found its way to trace around his lower lip, the pressure of your touch making his lip follow the movement of your finger. His breaths were still coming at a shallow, steady pace so you continued with your study; you ran your finger over his eyebrow, lightly cupping the side of his face, you ghosted your thumb across his cheek and let your fingers trail down his stubbled jaw. He was truly awe inspiring, the statues of Greek gods were based on his form…somehow. Your willpower failed you as you stretched yourself across the pillow and pressed your lips to his, just to feel him while he was still sleep-warm and soft.

It was the briefest, most chaste kiss, and as if he were Sleeping Beauty, he stirred. Your still entwined fingers receiving the slightest extra pressure, his brows drew together the tiniest bit, his eyes fought to stay closed, and his lips tucked up at the edge. He snuggled his face farther into the pillow and groaned.

Now that he was sort of awake you didn’t feel too bad about getting up to go to the bathroom. Your muscles rebelled as you removed your fingers from his and scooted backwards to roll off the bed. No one had ever accused you of being graceful, but there were probably several other ways you could have done that which would have made more sense. You padded your way across the room and closed the bathroom door.

Resisting the urge to do an embarrassing happy dance as a way of releasing your pent up excitement, you decided to take a shower. You took your other cup in with you and the cleaner so that you could knock out three birds with one shower. You cleaned the cup that had been discarded earlier that morning, placing it on the towel to dry, before removing the one that you were presently wearing and cleaning that one as well. Taking your time in the shower, you had the water set as hot as you could stand it, letting the warmth seep into your bones and soothe your soul.

Once you were flushed all over and satisfactorily clean you inserted a cup, rinsed yourself, then shut off the water. You wrapped your hair in one towel and dried off with another, stepped out into the humid room, the tiles cold and hard on your feet. You brushed your teeth, combed through your hair, wrapped the towel around yourself before you stepped out into your bedroom.

The sight that welcomed you made your heart soar and that now familiar grin reappear on your face. Dean was still asleep on your bed with his arm stretched out under the pillow where you had left it, but he had rolled onto his back; his head was facing the other way now and his other hand was resting on his stomach. Not able to tear your eyes away from him, you let yourself look him over starting at his head. The way his neck stretched and the muscles stood out accentuated the dip at the base of his throat. You noticed how incredibly soft he looked while he was asleep, not just in his face, but his whole body. As you let your eyes wander you caught sight of the tent in his sweats caused by his rather prominent morning wood.

Suddenly you had an idea; letting your towel drop you walked over to the bed, careful not to touch him or dip the bed in too far as to wake him. You traced your fingers in the hair above his ear as you leaned in and kissed his neck. If he woke up he didn’t show it, so you lightly trailed your fingers down his torso, barely teasing his nipples. Avoiding his arm you ran your fingers down his hips to the hem of his pants. As gently as you could you pulled the hem of his pants out of the way enough to free his mostly hard cock. Even though you had already had an experience with it before, actually getting to see it up close was a little bit of a shock.

You allowed yourself to sit on the bed beside Dean, so you weren’t at the best angle, but it would do until he woke up. Running your finger along his length you suppressed a bit of a giggle when he twitched, you looked up to his face, but he still seemed to be sleeping. Since this was your first time doing this with him, and he was asleep, you decided that it didn’t matter what or how you did anything, you didn’t have to put on a sexy show, or make eyes at him as you domed his cock, you were free to do whatever you wanted.

As a sort of introduction, you held him upright, wet your lips, and placed a wet kiss on his tip. He tasted like soap, you grinned wider when you imagined him cleaning himself off in the bathroom at some point. With your mind made up, you dove right in, placing your tongue flat against the vein on his underside and licking a wide stripe up his length, feeling him continue to harden on your tongue. When you got to his head you circled your tongue around his corona and brought the tip of your tongue up his slit collecting a drop of precome. It had been a while since you’d done this, but it was sort of like riding a bike.

Finding your rhythm you continued to work at him until he was throbbing and leaking in your mouth. Your spit covered him as you worked him in and out of your mouth, working him with your hand where you couldn’t fit him all the way into your throat. You’d get there, it would just take some time. You hummed around him when you felt his hand weave into your hair.

“Damn, good mornin’ sweetheart.”

You hollowed your cheeks and sucked all the way up his shaft and made a pop when you pulled him out of your mouth, “Afternoon.”

He put his hand on the side of your face and you leaned into it before grinning at him and dipping your head back down, nipping at his thigh. He leaned his head back into the pillow and repositioned himself. Since he was awake now you set to work like you really wanted to and made sure you were in a better position to do so. You kissed all over his thighs and hips and on the underside at his base, tracing your tongue on his sac while you were down there. You took no time cradling him as you took him back into your mouth, teasing your finger down further under him.

 

His hand tightened in your hair and brought you further down on his length. You opened your throat and made sure that you kept your mouth wide and your tongue pliant. You licked at him to get his attention and nodded as best as you could when he looked down at you. You tapped his hips with your hand that wasn’t massaging his hole and balls and his eyes opened a little bit wider. He got the message though and began to thrust into your mouth, gently at first then with more and more fervor as he discovered your limits. It wasn’t long before you felt his balls draw up and his thrusts got out of sync. You propped yourself up over him properly and took him deep into your throat pressing and moving your tongue along his underside prompting his release. He came with a moan and a jerk, shooting hot and hard down your throat. He hummed himself through it as you pulled out every last drop that you could and sucked him clean as you pulled yourself free of him.

You smiled wide and wholeheartedly as you tucked him back into his pants and crawled up the bed to lay next to him, you kissed him on the cheek “Thank you.”

He chuckled and shook his head, “For what?”

“I don’t know, you said that I owed you a proper thanks,” you snuggled down into his chest as he tucked you under his arm and held you close to him.

“Ah, well, you’re welcome then,” he bent down and kissed you on the forehead.

You hummed into his chest as his fingers traced patterns on your naked side. You traced your fingers lightly around his nipple and kissed his chest without moving your head. He squeezed you then and you looked up into his face, his bright emerald eyes shining down at you. You pushed up and reached your lips out to his, and he greedily accepted. He kissed you hard and hot and slow, savoring the taste of himself that must have still been in your mouth. He licked lovingly at your lips and nipped at your tongue and lips with his teeth as he went to pull away.

You felt your stomach drop, both in a good way and in the 'shit’s about to hurt' kind of way. You buried your face in his chest and started to breath deep, maybe you could stop it before it got started. Without a moment’s hesitation he had you on your back and his big, warm hand was massaging your abdomen.

“You sure you know what you’re getting into here, Tiger?”

He beamed at the nickname, “I sure do, sweetheart, and if I get woke up like that every so often, it’s more than worth it.”

His eyes burned into yours as he leaned into kiss you deeply for the millionth time with the promise of a million more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
